The Portal Between Worlds
by ShoweryGnat
Summary: Life has been normal for Zack. All his life he has been living with his mom. He is Tan, with dark hair, green eyes, and loves shorts and Minecraft. He has only heard of My Little Pony, and only know of Rarity. But one day, his life will be forever changed...


**A/N: Hello, all you Bronies out there! This is my first story, so please try not to be to mean. The main character in the story is based off of a real person, but I am going to tell them as a surprise! But if they do not like it, or do not want it up, then I will take the video down. Also, I ****_will_**** be using a real city. But I will also try to change street names, school names, and such to other names. Any constructive criticism is accepted, so please do so! Also, a Brohoof to all Bronies! **

**–Gnat**

**The Portal Between Worlds**

"I'm coming mom!" I yelled out, as I hurried downstairs to the dining room where my mom was.

"Zack, what were you doing? I have been calling you for the past 2 minutes!" She yelled at him, angry that he hadn't heard her.

"Well, I was just making another video, doing mail time. There was a lot of mail today, and I was trying to get through it all. I'm sorry that I couldn't hear you, I'll try to pay more attention." I explained to her, ashamed that I had made my mom angry with me.

"Alright then, I'm sorry too that I got upset with you." She said to me while also giving me a hug, cheerful that they were able to make up. I knew then that that was the way it was supposed to be, my mother and I, always together.

"So what did you call me down here for?" I asked, wondering what it was.

"Oh, well, I was going to see if you could help me with doing the dishes. They have been sitting there for a few days now." She told me, while gesturing towards the dishes. They _had_ been piling up for a few days now. "Oh, well sure, I can just edit the video a little." I answered to her, more than happy to help.

I immediately tackled the dishes, quickly getting into the groove of washing them quickly. We did our normal routine, with me washing them, and my mother drying them. It took us the better part of an hour, but we did get it done.

"So, at least that's done with," I exclaimed with a sigh, happy to have spent time with my mom. Suddenly, I had the urge to go outside. "I think that I'm going to go outside for a little bit," I said to mom, making sure that she knew.

"Okay, I will be in here watching T.V. Try to be back in 2 hours."

"Okay," I responded, making my way to the door taking care to grab my jacket, smartphone, and walking backpack.

When I got outside, I realized that I had left the camera on. 'Well, at least it won't waste any electricity' I thought to myself, happy that I had made the camera solar powered. 'But, I will also have to edit more of the video' I sighed to myself, knowing that it would take a little bit longer to do that.

I walked to the stream by my house, about quarter mile away. I knew that there was a place in the middle of the trail that would wind off into a small part of the stream. Also, I knew that the animals liked to stay away from it, for whatever odd reason. But still, I had my alcove there, a small place within a rock I had found. It was next to the stream, and had a small opening that I could fit through easily.

When I got to the stream, I took a deep breath of the air. 'It isn't exactly fresh,' I thought to myself, 'but it is the closest thing that we have to fresh air here.' And on that note, I promptly walked over to the stream looking inside it for some fish. Lately, fish had been coming to up, due to the nearby lake overflowing from the rain. But there wasn't any fish in there. Instead, I saw a glistening, bright black rock, looking as though it would fit in my palm.

"What is this?" I pondered out loud, curious as to what kind of rock this was. I had never seen any kind of rock like this near my house, and I certainly had never seen it at all on the internet.

I decided to pick it up, and examine it closer. As I reached into the murky depths, I realized that it was about three or four feet down. "Now what am I supposed to do?" I wondered out loud, trying to figure out what I could do. "Of course!" I exclaimed, realizing that I could pick it up in between my feet.

Quickly, I took off my shorts, and sunk a little bit into the water. "Aaaaahhhhh!" I moaned, for the water was freezing. I quickly sunk lower, trying to reach the rock, for my legs felt as though it was below thirty-two degrees!

I reached the rock, and I felt a jolt, like an electric shock traveling through my body. It made all the hair on my neck stand on end.

As I pulled the rock out, it began to feel heavier, and heavier, and heavier as I reached the top. When I finally pulled it out, it was magically light again. I wondered why this was, but figured that it was because of the water, and the buoyancy, and a lot of other stuff I didn't understand.

After I put my pants back on, I took the rock into my cave. As I took the rock in, it began to glow slightly. I noticed as I got closer to the back of the cave, it began to glow brighter. I quickly put it down, for fear of what it would do. But after I put it down, the glowing stopped. I contemplated this for a moment, before deciding to pick it back up again; but not before grabbing my stuff from the outside of the stream.

As I picked up the rock, I noticed that it resumed glowing again. This time, though, I didn't put it down. Instead, I began walking to the back of my small cave. As I walked, I noticed that it seemed to be larger than usual. In fact, it appeared to be twenty feet long!

When I got to the end, I saw an opening in the rock, in the shape of a doorway. On the top, there was writing. The writing said, "_Beyond this doorway, you will encounter a new beginning. A new world. A new life. When you go through, though, there is a catch. There is but one way back. That way, is finding your true self, and coming to terms with who you really are."_

I was immediately scared of this "Doorway". I knew that I had to leave, to go home. But I couldn't. Something was pulling me towards the doorway, preventing me from leaving. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. I fell through the portal, and everything went black.

**A/N: Well, sorry for that cliffhanger guys. But I didn't have enough time to write more-sorry! Also, I needed to find a way to get people to come back to the story, so that helped out a lot. Also, to all Bronies- I am sorry that I couldn't put in MLP yet. But I promise that the next chapter ****_will_**** have them. I can guarantee you that. So, Rate and review, and BroHoof! - Gnat **


End file.
